warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Team Iustus Vindicta
Property of Dominus001 History With the majority of the Grey Knights facing the Thousand Sons, other small fractions are encountering horrors throughout regions of the galaxy. One of these elite units was Grey Knight company Ultimum Telum; Ultimate Weapon. Unfortunately Ultimum Telum is no more; they exist now as four solitary knights. Now known as Kill Team Iustus Vindictais; they are the vestige of battle group Ultimum Telum, four lone survivors, still fighting the endless fight. Battlegroup Ultimum Telum's original mission was a success, facing down an Ork horde with heavy numbers consisting of Wyrdboyz. The Grey Knights, along with a battlegroup from the Vaticas Exterminatus Chapter, ambushed the psychic Waagh section. They made their move upon the small populated civilised forge world of Naptusious 108; also home to the Astra Militam Napsis Guard. For weeks they fought around the clock as Orks swarmed the fortress and city walls. Titan Dominae, fortunately, was still stationed and activated, enabling the Adeptus Mechanicus, Guard and marines to deal with the Ork hordes while Titan Dominae lay into the enemy Mega-Dreads. The arrival of the Grey Knights and Primaris psykers turned the tide when dealing with the heavy presence of Wyrdboyz. Hundreds of thousands dead on both sides; however, the Imperium forces were still at seventy percent fighting strength. Unfortunately there was no time to rest as a sudden undetectable Tyranid Hiveship sweep down upon the surface while surrounding the planets orbit. Three Cruisers in orbit were disintegrated instantly, and comms was unable to penetrate fully alerting ground and Imperium forces. Quotes Battling within the warp for centuries, on dozens of worlds and astral plains. I thought nothing would surprise me any longer until I saw that thing block out the sky and the Titan high wall of ravenous creatures descending upon us - witnessed by Brother-Captain Decimus. The Titan warmonger repositioned itself from the front line to behind the seventy-meter-high city walls. These things were no Orks. Titan Dominae obliterated tens of thousands though even then the tsunami did not thin or withdraw; instead, the wall of teeth grew closer, steadily, patient, determined. Dominae's weapons started to run dry; the click of its empty mammoth weapons, one after another brought more fear and doubt among the Guard and Mechanicus. Several hours later the capital's walls were breached, and the Titan with its last weaponry blasting tirelessly was not enough, the Titan disappeared within the wave that was the Tyranid - words of regret by Brother Chaplain Benedict. Three-million Guard, one-million Mechanicus, two-battle companies, fifteen warships and one-million land mines spread between them and us. The fight lasted a week before the entire planet was consumed and the indomitable spirit of the Emperor forces turned to nothing but dust - the statement of Librarian August. I've beaten a Daemon Prince in single combat; however, facing that Lictor was no pushover. It anticipated my every more, almost every move. It was not a simple game of the deadliest warrior; it was a game of the mind, of strategy. I considered my end was seconds away, one last attack, this time a counter strike. I lead it to believe I was finished. — words spoken by Brother Champion Legatus. The streets were swarmed, there was no escape, no high ground, and every advantage we thought we had over the monsters, somehow they seemed to a step ahead, anticipating our every move. Then I saw it, the commander of the devilish horde, the Swarmlord. I would never consider myself a coward, though I knew a melee fight was something it wanted when it fixated upon my stare. I knew of the battle Marneus Calgar had against such a beast; I knew if he couldn't beat it in melee, then it was unlikely I would succeed too. Only a handful of us remained, I was certain any survivors would rather die by my hand than that of the beasts. I charged towards the Swarmlord. My men were fighting endlessly on the city streets as I ran towards my target, through hundreds of Tyranids. Silent-Death come in, I said as I attempted to contact my Kill Ship orbiting in stealth mode. With luck, Liberian August was on board. Code-Delta-Five minimize-ten-second-countdown I ordered. Two Interceptors appeared at its rear and flank; however, it has predicted their move, somehow, and they were instantly cut in half. Two seconds left, I got closer and launched at the monster, I swung, it swung, I cut it, and within a microsecond, I dematerialised just as its Bonesword clipped my armour. I teleported on board the Kill-Ship and kaboom, exterminatus directly upon my previous position. Brother Champion Legatus and Brother Chaplain Benedict also emerged by my side. We four, to my knowledge, were the remnants of the fleet and the planet Naptusious, a planet now turned to nothingness - words by Brother-Captain Decimus. Doctrine The four Grey Knights continue to use guerilla warfare upon the Tyriands as they face them throughout the system. Code-named Kill Team Iustus Vindicta; Righteous Vengeance, the Grey Knights lure Tyranids into warp storms were Daemons attack the abysmal creatures too. Kill Team Iustus Vindicta is an all-round grullia-warfare specialised unit. Each operative is a master in a particular field. The team together work in sync to maximise their combat effective as a team. Operatives Leading the team is Captain Decimus, a six hundred year veteran. Captain Decimus is placed within a Dreadknight, utilising its teleportation tech to translate through the battlefield. He is the overall strategic planner, mapping the arena, and marking out threats to his Brothers while taking down giants and the enemies leadership. He is armed with a Destroyer Maze and Nemesis Claymore. His firepower consists of the Gatling Psilencer and heavy Psycannon. Champion Legatus is the paragon blade of the unit, a Kenjitsu Master; he often utilises duel force Katanas. He is the flanking ninja of the team. He quickly appears from nothing using his Interceptor tech; strikes instantly, then within a blink, is gone before anyone other than the intended victim(s) knew he was there, as their body split into two. He often goes after enemy champions and specialised units. When not using duel swords, he is a fan of the Incinerator while continuing to wield a Force Sword. Liberian August is the wild-card choice, he purposely positions himself as a trap, luring in enemies only to be struck down by his teammates or his psychic prowess. He cloaks the Dreadknight and uses powerful psychic barries around himself, on top of his already tough terminator armour. As a former Paladin, he still encourages a melee fight with enemy sections at once. He typically carries a Thunderhammer and Storm bolter, or a Psycannon and Force-Halberd. Chaplain Benedict, former Purgation operative, he warps into elevated positions using Interceptor tech, then bores down upon the enemy with a Psycannon or Psilencer. He takes a few Psycannon shots, then translates to new positions, or rains upon enemy sections with a hundred pulse rounds then bursts to a new location. He targets large enemies or swarms, hitting them in the rear, and popping them from a dozen places within thirty seconds.